


Maybe I Do Like You

by FloofyDooky



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Some Crack, Some Fluff, also where v.i.l.e. didn't explode the academy, au where crackle didn't lose his memory, bear with me, first meeting (maybe), gonna try going very very slow, i dont know what i'm doing, i'll develop this as i go along, pls excuse me first fic, this is probably gonna fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyDooky/pseuds/FloofyDooky
Summary: "Maybe I'll start with this. You make me feel something indescribable, Player. Something that even years of training couldn't have helped me overcome. I don't know when it started, but I'm sure it had been here since the start, just that I had never realised it... maybe I do like you. Just a lot."





	Maybe I Do Like You

**Author's Note:**

> yayy first fic dont judge too hard oops  
i'm not that good at writing but this fandom needs more carmen x player so i'm just gonna :D leave this here :D  
*spoiler alert*  
this takes place after season 2 (pretending that crackle never had his memory erased and v.i.l.e. didn't blow up the entire academy  
hope you'll enjoy it :>

"Hey Player, send me the coordinates."

_"You got it, Red."_

Carmen Sandiego swiftly sprints along the modern white roof, the crimson coattail of her coat flowing gracefully in the wind behind her. She reaches the end of the roof and hops down, passing a never-ending wall of glass-paned windows before landing on the ledge of the window, one hand on the ledge surface to keep herself steady.

_"The battery of the security system on the pane next to you is faulty, so you should be able to get in. Funny how such a complex security system can be beaten by just a faulty battery, huh Red?" _came Player's voice from Carmen's earpiece.

"Fortunate for us, but not so funny for them," says Carmen as she unscrewed the pane with her built-on screwdriver. "How's Shadowsan doing?"

There was a faint sound of typing from the other end, then came his reply, _"He's pretty much done in Manhattan. I'm booking him a flight back to San Diego now. Zack and Ivy are still keeping the big guy downstairs busy, so he won't-"_

"You know Player, the 'big guy' _does _have a name," interjected Carmen.

_"Right, as I was saying, Red, Zack and Ivy are keeping the big guy busy, so he won't disturb you," _continued Player teasingly. Carmen swore she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever you say, Player," Carmen rolled her eyes while smiling fondly, carefully lifting the faultily secured window before stepping into the building soundlessly.

"Player, I'm in. Security cameras disabled?"

_"Check. The painting's in the room to your left. Watch out for those security guards!" _came Player's warning.

"I'll make sure of that," replied Carmen as she walks towards the room calmly, consciously aware of her surroundings while scanning for enemies.

Spying a guard approaching her from the left, she dodged behind a corner while keeping a close eye on the guard. Once the guard had passed by, she continued forward until she arrived at her designated area: in front of a door with 7 layers of security, rows of cogs after cogs preventing the door from being unlocked.

"Player, any chance you can hack in?"

_"Yeah, I almost got it..." his voice trailed off in concentration._

As if on cue, the cogs on the door suddenly started spinning furiously, systematically unlocking the seven locks on the door. A shame how all those layers of security could be undone with just a little hacking, thought Carmen, as she watched the door unlock itself and swing open.

"Alright Player, we're in," says Carmen as she walks into the room, the sound of her heels resonating throughout the almost completely silent room before coming to a stop as she surveyed the area, "Can you locate the oil painting?"

_"Three steps ahead of you, Red. It's hidden inside that steel cabinet at the right corner of the room. V.I.L.E. apparently left a tracker on the painting, which I was luckily able to hack into. Maybe they should be more careful with their stuff," _joked Player.

Carmen started walking towards the cabinet until she suddenly heard a a click sound beneath her foot, immediately seeing that the ground she had stepped on had in fact, sunk.

Spotting this, she quickly sprinted behind a pillar and not a moment too soon as arrows started shooting by, most hitting the pillar she stood behind and the rest whizzing by her, missing her by barely a hair's width.

"Booby traps. Player, can you deactivate them?"

_"Got it," _came his reply.

Carmen continued walking forward noiselessly without hesitance before spotting the steel cabinet that was supposedly holding the painting. Inhaling, she opened the cabinet, and there stood the vibrantly coloured oil painting in all its glory.

She picked it up gently, as if it were a delicate flower, and admired the weathered yet beautiful colours on the painting before picking off the V.I.L.E. tracker, crushing it under her foot, then tucking the painting softly into her duffel bag.

"That's $38 million more from V.I.L.E. Tell Zack and Ivy to meet me outside the building. We have a stolen painting to return.

_"Sure, Red."_

**Author's Note:**

> so how did it go? :>> please help me feedback by leaving a comment, they are all very appreciated!!  
if this was a flop i probably won't post anymore and try another one but if y'all liked it i'll probably update more :))  
ty for reading (*^^*)


End file.
